The present invention relates to a card game apparatus and method for playing a card game. More particularly, the present invention relates to a card game for amusement and entertainment and method for playing the same wherein a dealer deals a predetermined number of cards to individual player's, each players' card hand then being ranked or scored according to a predetermined priority sequence.